I'll Always Remember
by HaIrSpRaY94
Summary: based off of a walk to remember. Trailer is first ch!Gabriella and Troy are complete opposites and never dreamed of working together until he needs help with many things in life.Becoming closer yet farther apart Gabriella has a secret that explains alot!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**its like the trailer from A Walk to Remeber but using high school musical characters.**

**Please review! **

**Troy Bolton was heading nowhere fast**

_**shows Troy looking at the big F marked on his math test**  
**Shows his dad saying **"its time for you to start hanging out with other kinds of people. Don't blow it Troy."_

**Gabriella Montez**...

_**Shows Sharpay and Ryan looking at old yearbooks.**  
_

_"Whos Gabriella?" Ryan asks Sharpay  
"She wore that wierd dress in the fourth grade." She replied.**  
Shows Sharpay and Gabriella in science class  
**"Nice sweater." Sharpay joked.  
"Thank you." _

**Knew exactlly who she was...**

**_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking_**

_"So whats your deal, you don't care about what people think about you?"_ Troy asked Gabriella as they walked down the street**  
**"No." Gabriella replied shyly

**Now two people who have nothing in common...**

_"I..I need help with my work." Troy stuttered  
"Troy Bolton is asking me for help?" Gabriella teased as he looked down at her.  
"Please." He said with a small grin.  
"Why not." She smiled as she looked up at him. _

**Had everythng to learn...from eachother.**

**_Shows Gabriella and her mom in their kitchen. _**

_"Troy Bolton is coming here?" Gabriella's mom asked as she didn't approve of him.  
"Mom I'm not a child." she replied calmly looking up at her moms deep brown eyes.  
"Yeah but it's him I don't trust not you." She said fixing her gaze on something else._

**_Shows Troy and Chad in their math class _**

_"Troy where have you been?" Chad asked from his desk behind Troy.  
"Nowhere man." He replied writing down a few notes in his spiral._

_**Shows the basketball team staring at Troy in the hallway as Gabriella passes by.**  
_

_ "What's with you man? It's like you don't even have time for your real friends anymore." Chad said as the rest of the team nodded.  
"Oh hey Troy, so I'll see you after school today?" Gabriella asked clutching her books tightly as she came to a stop.  
"...In your dreams." Troy sneered after looking at his friends as they all high fived one another._

**_Shows Troy standing in front of Gabriella's house._**

_"Gabriella open the door." He begged slamming his fist against it before walking away.  
_

**_Shows him standing by her locker as she opened it._**

_"Listen Gabriella I was hoping that..."  
"Hoping that we could be like secret friends." Gabriella finished for him.  
"Exactly it's like your reading my mind." He replied excitedly.  
"Great maybe you could read mine." Gabriella replied as her smile turned into a frown. Slamming her locker she walked away from him not looking back even once._

**Take a risk **

**_shows Troy running up to Gabriella in the school hallway._**  
_"Gabriella I miss spending time with you."  
"Prove it." She replied looking straight into his eyes._

**Dare to Dream**

_**S****hows them in the cafeteria with everyone laughng at Gabriella.**_

_"This is about me not you." He assured her pulling her into a hug as she burried her wet face in his arms._

**...and follow your heart**

_**Shows them talking on the phone at night.**  
_

_"Maybe your just scared that someone might actually want to be with you!" He shouted into the phone as he looked up at her bedroom door from her backyard.  
"And why would that scare me?" She argued back sitting on her bed.  
"...because you want to be with me to." He replied as he knocked on her door from the porch outside her bedroom._

**_Shows them sitting in an empty classroom_**

_"You know I was getting along with everything just fine, and then you happened!" she exclaimed putting down the chalk she was using to write math problems for him._

**_Shows Troy standing at her front door talking to her mom._**

_"I'm not going anywhere, please tell Gabriella that. She makes me want to be different. Be better." He said as Gabriella's mom looked down at her feet._**  
**

**I'll always remeber**

**ch 1 coming soon!! Please review!!  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Settle down class has already began!" Mrs. Trescott, the math teacher, shouted slamming down her huge red teachers guide. Everybody began to get quiet and took their proper seats as she began the lesson

"Oh and before I forget, I graded your tests from yesterday and some were excellent!..." She beamed looking at Gabriella Montez who always sat in the front of the room, "while others were horrible." She continued of course looking at Troy Bolton who sat in the middle of the class. As soon as she locked her eyes on him he turned away and began to stare at the floor as if something had caught his eye.

Passing out the papers she smiled as she came to the second to last person which was Gabriella. "Great job once again Miss Montez!"

"Not so great job Bolton." She scowled with a big frown as she handed him his test. Sighing he stuffed it in his backpack as she continued to stand in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm still waiting for your last paper you were supposed to get signed." she replied without a single trace of happiness.

"I was going to but..." he started his excuse when the principle walked in with a familiar face standing next to him.

"Excuse me Mrs. Trescott but I have some news for the class. An eyewitness saw Chad Danforth and one other student drinking and smoking at a party last night. I had Chad tell me who it was and as suspected Mr Bolton was the other kid.

"Ah no surprise there. Bolton is there anything you have to say for yourself?" She asked looking down at him from where he was sitting.

"Ya. It was one hell of a party and Sharpay Evans is a great kisser."He laughed as the rest of the class did since most of them had been at the party but weren't caught. The teacher on the other hand...not so amused.

"Troy Bolton that is detention for two weeks! And seen as that is your twelfth trip this year you are sentenced to community service!" She slammed down her book on his desk as the rest of the kids jumped back and became dead silent especially Gabriella.

"Oh what are you gonna make me do serve food for the old folks." He teased looking over at Gabriella as did the rest of the students. She was the only one who served food for the old retired people for fun.

"Leave Gabriella out of this! This is between you and I. Since serving food isn't really your thing you will be performing in the East High musical and you will join Mrs. Darbus's drama club here on campus.

Everyone looked at Troy with wide eyes as he did at Mrs. Trescott. "But they practice at the same time as the basketball team." He complained standing up.

"Well then I guess your off the team until you can as you put it 'get your head in the game!' She shouted pointing to the principle as pure shock filled his body.

"Well Mrs.Trescott I will give this one a week of detention seen as this is his second time he will be off with a warning. And for the rest of you make sure this never happens to you." He said looking over the class and taking Troy and Chad to his office

"Gabriella are you going to be ok ?" She asked her voice suddenly getting softer as she put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella slowly nodded and continued to look down until class was over. Fortunatley it was her last real class except for drama which she really liked especially since Sharpay had gone to Florida for a month for her moms job.

As the bell rang she made her way to her locker and put her stuff away and grabbed her notes.

"Ah miss Montez will you please escort Troy Bolton to the Drama room?" The principle asked as she passed by his office. No matter how much of a moron he was she wasn't one to turn on the principle. Turning around she smiled widely.

"Of course." She replied as troy walked out of the office shyly. They began to walk in silence and continued to do so until they reached the drama room.

"Ah Gabriella! Since Sharpay will not be here for the month you have got the lead role." She said excitedly as she and Troy walked in the room.

"Yes!" She cried running to the stage and leaving behind Troy.

"Oh and Troy Bolton...I would say it's a pleasure to have you here as our new member but I'm not one to lie." She said as Troy slowly made his way to the stage.

"Haha...good one." He replied sarcastically. Unfortunatley he couldn't say anything because the last thing he wanted was more detention.

He took a seat with the rest of the members as Gabriella began to recite her part...she was...she was great! After awhile he actually found himself enjoying it. As soon as she took a bow he stood up and began clapping until realizing he was the only one clapping. he began to clap slower and slower until taking his seat again

"Mr.Bolton we prefer to save the clapping for our big finale, but I'm sure Gabriella is very pleased." She beamed looking at Gabriella blushing.

"Ok Troy you're up."

"Up where?" He asked still sitting down obviously stumped.

"To the stage. You are going to try out for our boy lead role." She replied signaling for him to stand up and come. Confused he stood up and slowly made his way to the stage. Climbing up the steps Mrs.Darbus handed him his script. Yeah lets just say he's not the best she's seen.

"Umm...that was...it was...very good Mr Bolton." The teacher stuttered holding back her laughs as did the other kids.

"Look I don't even want to be in this stupid thing. Just give me a passing grade and I promise that I won't try out for any parts." He tried to reason walking away.

"That is not it so do not walk away from me! Your grade is going to depend on whether you can do your lines right or not!" She shouted as he turned around to once again look at her.

" What lines! It's not like I have a part or ever will have one!" he shouted back just as loud as she did which made every kids jaw drop.

"Oh you will have a part. I have already given you the main role." She smiled knowing the reaction she would get.

"What?! I just did horrible! I'm going to fail!" He complained as she smiled.

"Maybe now you will learn that life is not all fun and games! Your in high school not college! You may not do whatever you want without your parents concent until you graduate!" She shouted pointing at the seat for him to go sit. As the class ended he ran outside to his locker and began to put his new drama schedule in the back When Gabriella stopped across the hallway to open her locker. Looking at her she turned around and smiled big but he returned it with a frown as he slammed his locker and walked away.

XxXxXxXx

"Troy get your ass down here!" Troy's father shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want?!" He shouted back angrily which probably earned him more trouble.

"I just received a call from your teacher. Do you know why?" He asked as Troy stopped midway. Groaning he turned around and began to walk back up.

"Troy Bolton you better come back down here or you are not gonna like the next two years of your life high school life." He shouted yet again. Troy slowly turned around and began walking to the living room where his mom sat with a sad expression. Sitting down he looked back at his dad.

" Troy I just received a call from your principle and I know that you know why." he said very disappointed at his son.

"Dad everyone was saying that I needed to come to this party..." Troy began to speak

"No the party is the least of my concerns. It's the fact that you were drinking and smoking! How long have you been smoking?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well?!" He asked looking over at his son after no response came.

"...About a year and a half." He replied looking over at his moms eyes welling up.

" And how far exactly did you go with this Sharpay Evans?" He asked still leaning against the frame.

"...Almost third base." He slowly replied as his mom ler out a loud cry.

"Mom! Please!"

"Get out of my house! Get out!" She cried throwing a pillow from the couch at him and running next to Jack.

"Honey go upstairs and cool down I'll handle this." Jack said to her rubbing her shoulders. Looking back at him for the smallest moment with the most depressing look troy had ever received from anyone she ran upstairs.

" Troy it's bad enough that you were doing drugs but having sex!" Jack began to yell getting closer to Troy.

"Dad I didn't have sex with her! I was about to but then the cops came and started arresting people so we... we jumped out the bathroom window and she drove me home." He said standing up and getting behind the chair as if it would protect him from his dad.

"Troy you have made some very bad decisions. These things you decide to do don't just effect you! It effects the people around you as well. Do you understand that? Because I really think you haven't the first clue.

"Dad I'm really..."

" Troy twelve detentions and somewhat of community service may not seem like a big deal to you, but it is a huge change for your future. You need to start hanging out with other kinds of people. Don't blow it all in one year Troy... I'm not going to make you move out but if you don't get your act together soon you're going to have to find somewhere else to live." Jack said walking away before Troy called him.

"Dad I need you to sign my math test...I kinda failed it." He said pulling out his wrinkled test and walking over to his dad then handing it to him.

"Troy this is really disappointing." His dad sighed taking the test and walking up the stairs to comfort his wife.

Sighing Troy grabbed his coat and headed out the front door. Running down the steps he walked down the street kicking trash cans leaving them laying on the street and throwing rocks at the most random spots. He came to a stop as he looked back at the strange figure that had been following him. Shuddering he turned around and kept walking before the figure came closer then smiled widely and waved.

"Hi?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**Please review if you liked it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter but I liked it so...yeah...please read and review!**

**Chapter 2 **

"What's up?" The shy brown haired girl smiled as she shivered in the cold.

"Um...nothing... Are you stalking me?" Troy asked as he watched the cold air flow out from his mouth.

"No! I'm appauled!!" She replied as if it was a major shock

"Well, then please explain to me what you were doing." He said knowing he wasn't that stupid and gulable. Starting to walk he looked at her as she racked her brain for an answer.

"I'm simply **following** you. There's a big difference. I can explain if you want." She offered as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"No thanks!" He exclaimed looking at her inoccent smile that went perfect with her big brown eyes...wait what was he thinking!

" So, why were you knocking down all those trash cans?" She asked as he came to a stop.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." He lied before she turned around showing him the evidence.

"Oh! That...um just a little aggravated that's all." He replied as he turned away from all the trash cans that he had kicked minutes before.

" Parents find out?" She asked remembering what had happned earlier that day during class.

"Yeah. Oh about the old people thing, I'm really sorry." He replied embarassed as he put his hands in his pockets to provide somewhat of warmth to them. Sighing she turned away sadly and all at once he regretted ever saying anything.

"Earlier today in drama you-" Gabriella started before Troy laughed and looked down.

"Yeah I'd rather not talk about it." He laughed which made her giggle a bit.

"You were awesome!" She lied as the both of them laughed and turned to face eachother. He stared down at her for a moment and just then he realized she was...she was beautiful! Her eyes were the prettiest shade of sparkling brown. Her hair was perfect...and I'm not talking Sharpay's perfect which is fake but her hair was...real. Turning away she crossed the street and he followed feeling a little weird. She was the first girl to walk away from him, normally he would walk away from them leaving them to admire him.

"Hey look I was wondering if you could...you know um..." He staggered for a bit before Gabriella saved him from having to say those words he had never said but had been said to.

"Help you with your lines." She guessed knowing the answer but couldn't help but asking.

"That and math." He replied shyly and ashamed as he began walking.

"Troy Bolton is asking me for help?" She teased as he once again stopped not knowing he was standing in front of her house.

"Please." He somewhat begged with a small grin plastered on his face.

"Why not," She sighed before looking back at him "But you do have to promise me one thing." She said waving a finger at him.

"And what is that?" He half asked and half groaned. The last thing he wanted was to have to break one more promise but kept listening in case something was in it for him.

"You can't fall in love with me." She replied putting her finger down and walking away.

"Yeah I don't think-" he was about to reply but she was already reaching for the door handle to the house they had stood in front of.

"Where you going?" He asked surprised he had asked that without thinking. As if he really wanted to know. What would Troy Bolton, basketball superstar, want with Gabriella Montez, science nerd,? He asked himself.

"Troy Bolton I know you are not that thick in the head." Gabriella teased reaching for the gold handle on her door.

"...Oh! Yeah I was just kidding." He laughed after he actually pondered it for awhile. Walking away having one of his ignorant moments. They didn't come that often but when they did they were really embarassing, and at the time he was talking to one of, correction: the smartest person he knew!

As he reached home he walked up to his room and took of his jacket as he replaced it from it's spot on his wooden dresser with his ipod. Plopping down on his bed he put his headphones on as he scrolled down the list until he reached Fall Out Boy. Turning it up he closed his eyes and leaned back. Before he knew it he was fast a sleep snoring uncontrollably.

_"Where am I." Troy asked to particullary nobody. Looking around the huge spacious room he came upon two huge, wooden doors. __He gently pulled them open and stepped in as the doors closed behind him. One by one people who had been dancing stopped and formed two long collums on each side of him and slowly began bowing and smiling brightly at him. Giving them a weird look as he saw there old fashioned royal clothes he then fixed his gaze on what was at the end of the room...it was a girl with a Cinderella type dress, a beautiful crown rested on her head, and she had a white sparkling mask that only covered around her eyes. Beginning to walk he looked around the room that looked like an old time castle ballroom. Looking back at the front of the room the girls long brown curly hair began to flow gently...getting closer to her he climbed up the short red stairs to greet her. Taking her hand and kissing it gently he looked into her eyes...where had he seen those gorgeous eyes. Realizing the girl he was staring at was Gabriella he felt...a sort of relieved feeling. Just then a tall man came up to him and bowed before resting a crown on his head. Troy smiled feeling the crown that now stood on his head as she came closer to him and slipped her hands in his. He looked at her silky white gloves that covered her hands then smiled and looked up again. Getting closer to him as their lips were inches apart the crowd began to clap wildly but the look was soon replaced with horror as they began to get out of thier colums and spread around the room.  
_

_"I told you not to fall in love with me." She whispered as their lips had yet again almost met._

_Just as he leaned in she began to whisper again. "I'm sorry." pulling her hands out of his and taking the hems of her dress and running down the stairs._

_"Gabriella!" He cried running after her as he pushed his way through the crowd. It was as if none of them knew she was running they just kept dancing like nothing had ever happened._

_"Gabriella!" he cried one last time before a spot light stopped in the middle of the room and everyone stopped dancing and circled around the middle of the room making a clear path for him. He could hear several glass cups drop as he came closer. _

_The lady had fell to the floor and the magnifisent crown that had once been on her head was inches away from her. Breaking out in a run he knealed down by Gabriella and picked her up as her dress flowed loosely and her head hung down. Holding her tight in his arms still sitting on the floor he began to cry even though he had just today started noticing her. Looking down at his arms she slowly started to fade away..._

"Gabriella!" Troy cried sitting up in his bed to find the lights off, him tucked in, and his ipod on the dresser. Holding his head he layed back down and was breathing rather heavily before having to sit up again.

"Troy are you ok?" His mom asked running in the room pulling her silk robe on.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh...ok just making sure." She replied walking out the door a little depressed.

"Hey mom!" He said knowing she was standing outside the room.

"You want to ask me something?" He smiled as she ran back in jumping onto his bed.

"Who's Gabriella?" She squealed.

"She's just this nerdy girl that nobody really likes." He replied with a slight frown.

"Nobody but you!" She teased poking him in the stomach

"Mom! I'm serious nobody likes her and neither do I! She's a dork." He laughed after being poked then turned serious again.

"Then why did you dream about her?" She asked with a wide smile knowing that he was trapped.

" If I tell you the dream you can't go aww or tell anyone. Especially someone who could use against me at school." He said doing as Gabriella did and pointing his finger at her.

"Why would I tell one of your friends?"

"Mom I was talking about dad." He laughed as did she. After telling her a play-by-play of his dream she literally could have melted right on the spot..

"Aww!" She squealed clapping really fast.

"Goodnight mom!" He laughed pushing her playfully as she got up and was almost at the door when he felt the need to apologize.

" Mom I'm really really sorry...you know about earlier."

"Thanks."

"I love you." He said smiling at her.

"If only you knew how long it's been since you said that to me. I love you too." She replied smiling and blowing him a kiss.

"Thanks." He said before she still stood in the doorway.

"I'm not going away until you do it." She said refusing to leave as she leaned against the door.

"No I'm sure I don't."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm sure I don't."

"Fine. I love you too mom." He said before unwillingly blowing her a kiss.

Sighing he layed back down and got a wrinkled expression. Could He Troy Bolton be in love with Gabriella Montez?

_'ya right._' he thought ignoring his heart and going with his mind instead. Turning over he tried going to sleep again to brace himself for the next day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review if you liked it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Sharpay ran to the main room in their fancy resort she had been staying at while her mom was on a business trip. Picking up the phone she answered to find some "shocking" news.

"SHE WHAT!" Sharpay screamed clearly unpleased.

"Sharpay, are you ok?" Ryan came running in the room very worried.

"Someone told me that the little...hispanic slut stole my part in the musical! And Troy is going to be the lead boy! I am supposed to be the lead girl!" Sharpay panicked as she paced the room.

"Wait, Troy Bolton took my part? Why is he in drama?" Ryan asked clearly only thinking of himself.

"Ryan I can't be the girl you fall in love with! That would be gross!" Sharpay shrieked coming to a stop then soon starting up again ignoring his last question.

"Oh yeah! Eww..." Ryan shuddered after thinking about it.

"So how were you going to look the part?" He asked thinking about the plot.

"Spray tan duh! Ryan we have bigger problems right now! That whore is going to steal my boyfriend! I'm going to have a BF!" Sharpay shouted coming to a stop.

"Wait wait wait! What's a BF?" Ryan asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Ryan I'm going to have a bitch fit!" Sharpay yelled in his face as she began screaming.

"No No No! There's no need for that. Now who's Gabriella?" Ryan asked seen as he had never really noticed her.

"Ryan get the yearbook." Sharpay simply replied holding her hand out in disgust as he ran out of the room. He soon returned with Sharpay in the same position he gently handed the book to her.

"Right there." She said coming to a stop as she pointed at the "monster" girl.

"Wait how come I've never seen her?"

"She wore that weird dress in the fourth grade." Sharpay shuddered as they both remembered the dress.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked as Sharpay held out the book as he took it.

"We are going to go home and I will try to be friends with her...Then crush her like the little bug she is!"

"And how do you plan on getting home?" He asked amused as she worked out her plan.

"DADDY!" Sharpay shrieked as she left the room with Ryan on her heels.

XxXxXxXxX

"No!" Troy cired as he looked up from his desk.

"Bolton I'm asuming you have an explanation for your little outburst." Mrs.Trescott said as a couple of kids laughed.

"I...I just didn't get it and sometimes it helps me...get it." He replied unsure of himself as Chad gave him a weird look.

"You mean understand it?...You know what I'm not going to ask any further questions for your sake." She smiled turning back to the board. Turning around Gabriella gave him the same weird look Chad had given him. He just shrugged and turned away to make sure none of his friends saw him looking at her. As soon as class ended he ran to his locker and quickly got his notes as he tried to avoid Chad.

"Man where are you going?" Chad asked stepping in front of him.

"I'm going to hell." Troy replied with a smile as he saw Gabriella walk past in the opposite hallway.

"Drama club?"

"Yup." Troy replied as he smiled then waved. Turning around he took of running to the opposite hallway. As Troy and Gabriella enetered the room seconds apart a look of excitment came across her face

"Ah Bolton Montez we are going to a dress rehearsol today. So change into your costumes." Darbus ordered as Gabriella clapped happily and ran to her dressing room

"Wait Mrs.Darbus I don't even know what the play is about." Troy complained as he to made his way to the stage.

"Well then you should have joined earlier. Besides I can still let you have your script with you."

"Ok but what is this thing about?" he asked setting down his backpack on the floor by the stage.

"This _thing_ is about dancing and singing and how hispanics and blacks were not treated fairly."

"Oh yeah that's cool."Troy replied going to his dressing rooms.

He came out wearing a blue suit and his hair was hairsprayed back with one small curl hanging down.

"So who am I supposed to be?" he asked as he came out and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You are Link Larkin and Gabriella is a character that is hispanic but we haven't got a name for her yet."

"Oh ok. So what seen are we going to work on?"

"We are working the last seen where she and the boy win the competion as the first white & hispanic couple."

"Wait so I have to kiss her?" He asked as if he was grossed out.

"No don't worry you don't have to kiss her." Mrs.Darbus rolled her eyes and told everybody to get in their places.

"Ok Troy so you are going to walk in after she wins the contest and we will go from there."

He walked in and actually found himself enjoying it. A lot of the girls were wearing thoses dresses they wore back in the sixties with their hair in pigtails. Gabriella had a lollipop in her mouth and was wearing a skirt that was somewhat short with a white button up shirt. Her hair was in pigtails and she actually looked very pretty. Most of the guys were dressed like him and as he made his way to Gabriella he looked down at his script.

"Looks like nothing is impossible after all." He smiled as everyone clapped for them.

"Now they will perform their winning dance!" An anouncer said as he came over to them and smiled.

"C'mon Gabriella." Troy said as he layed his script down and music started to play and everyone grabbed their partners as they began swing dancing.

"Brava!" Mrs.Darbus cheered as they made their big finish.

"Good job Troy!" Gabriella cried as he pulled her into a hug as everyone else congratuated eachother. They stopped hugging and much to their suprise their faces were inches away.

"Good work guys." A familiar voice said as the blonde girl made her way to the front of the room followed by a similar boy. Gabriella and Troy looed at her his arms still around her waist and hers wrapped around the back of his neck.

Everybody looked at Sharpay then stepped back. Gabriella and Troy began looking around and he smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay iggled as she pushed Gabriella and pulled Troy into a kiss. As soon as he wrapped her hands around Sharpay's waist Mrs.Darbus was the first to speak up.

"Bolton! Evans! That is enough!" She shouted looking at Gabriella who had fallen to the floor when she was caught off guard by Sharpay.

"Oh sorry." He apologized embarassed as he too looked at Gabriella.

"You need help?" he asked holding his hand out to her as he smiled.

"Thankyou." She replied as he helped her up only to receive a hard slap across the face.

"Gabriella! What did I do?" he asked as Sharpay and Ryan ran over to him and helped him up.

Gabriella's eyes welled up and she slapped him again as Sharpay scramed helping him up again.

"Mrs.Darbus!" Ryan yelled as he looked at her.

"Ryan his is their battle not mine so I shall just watch unless it gets to far."

"Mrs.Darbus do you not see the red marks on his face?!" Sharpay shrieked as Troy held the side she had slapped.

"Mrs.Evans you are making this way bigger than it is. You should really stop being a drama queen!"

"Ugh!"

"Troy I expect people to treat me like shit because it happens on a regular basis! Whether I like it or not it happens. It's always my clothes or my hair or my grades! But usually I just deal with it and move on. But I don't know why it's so hard to ignore you like I do everyone else... Like I said I expect it from your friends but definantly not you." Gabriella cired tears rolling down her cheeks like small streams.

"Gabriella I'm-"

"Save it! You obviously aren't the guy I thought you were." She said walkng down the stage then grabbing her bag. She slammed the door and the room fell quiet with all eyes on Troy,Sharpay, and Ryan.

"So does this mean I get my part back?" Sharpay asked quickly forgetting what happened. Everyone groaned, including Troy, and left the room as Sharpay had a clueles look on her face.

"Troy ran to his car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot and minutes later arrived in front ofa white house with a huge pretty garden surrounding the house. Looking in the driveway he only saw Gabriella's car so he got out and ran to her front door. Knocking rapidly on the front.

"Gabriella open the door!" He begged slamming his fist on it before walking away. Almost to his car he could hear a scream from inside the house. Running to the door he opened it to see Gabriella and some guy he had recognized from somewhere. Getting behind the door frame he watched to see what was going on.

"Please stop it! Get off me!" Gabriella screamed as she tried to run to soon be pulled back. The man threw her on the couch and began lifting her shirt.

"Get off her!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review if you liked it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

Troy ran into the room pulling him off the defenseless girl. The man fell back then soon got up lunging his fist at Troy.

"Oh shit." He said ducking the punch as he came up and hit the man hard across the face.

"Oh yeah, who's good!" He cheered when the man fell to the floor behind him.

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked as the man came up behind him with Gabriella's dads old rifle. It was one of the only things she had left of him so of course she was near tears now.

"You Know, you should never point a rifle to someone's back." He said calmly trying not to let his fear show through his voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because it makes it real easy to do this." Troy said before spinning around then grabbing the rifle. Pulling the case the bullets fell out and the man began running. Troy came up behind him smacking him hard across the head with the end of the rifle. Falling to the floor the man let out a blood curdling scream. Running back to the room Troy layed the gun down and picked up the bullets. Putting them in his pocket he ran to a sobbing Gabriella on the couch.

"Hurry we need to go!" He shouted as Gabriella grabbed her shirt off the floor and began putting it back on. Running past the man they darted to the door then ran to his car.

"Hurry get in!" Troy said as he jumped in the car. Both slammed the car doors and he sped off heading down a long deserted road.

"Gabriella I'm really sorry." He apologized as tears slipped from her brown eyes. She looked at him then turned to face the window.

"... Do you know who that man was?" Troy asked as the road continued to drag on.

"I don't know how he found me." she whispered still looking at the passing trees.

"Wait, so he's tried this before?" He asked looking at her then back at the road ahead. Gabriella nodded finally turning to look at him. Her face was red from all the sobbing she had done. Nodding she turned away again before they came to a four way road. Stopping in the middle Troy wasn't really sure where to go. He didn't want to say they were lost...it's just...yeah they were lost. He took a right turn and Gabriella began to get worried.

"So uh... when was the last time he tried this?"

"When... I was... eleven." She managed to get out through her sobbing. She began crying more as thoughts from that night flowed through her head like a slideshow that wouldn't end.

"How do you know it was him?"

" His face hasn't changed one bit... Do you know where we are?" She asked wiping the tears with her sleve trying to change subject.

"... Yeah...ok no not really."

"Good job Bolton. What if we can't find our way back?"

"Bolton? Your starting to sound like Mrs.Darbus now." He laughed taking another turn and pulling over.

"No worries. My dad always told me to carry extra food and a tent just in case something like this were to happpen." He smiled getting out of the car. Sighing Gabriella too got out of the car.

" Here's an idea. Call your dad and get directions."

"Oh, yeah I was going to do that." He replied searching his pockets and pulling it out.

"Damnit! No reception." He said placing it back in his pocket.

"So what do you suppose we do now. My mom is going to freak if I'm not home."

"Yeah you know 'cause when you just got raped the only thing she's worried about is you not making it home for dinner." He laughed sarcastically.

"If I'm gone and so are you she'll probably think your the one who raped me."

"She hates me that much?" He asked getting a few things out when she nodded.

"So what do I tell her? If I ever see her again with your sense of direction."

" Just tell her your knight and shining armor came to rescue you from a rapist."

"...Troy why did you kiss her?" She asked opening his toolbox.

"Gabriella she's my girlfriend... Hey look on the bright side, my parents and your mom will probably send out a search team and we'll be found in no time." He replied pulling out a big backpack and stuffing things in the already almost full bag.

"Why can't we just go find a gas station or something?" She asked seen as she might as well drop the Sharpay subject.

"Because like you said, with my sense of direction we'd probably end up in Arizona."

Gabriella smiled then silently looked down at her feet for awhile then began to speak, "Hey we can practice our lines if you want. I still have them in my back pocket."

"Ah, hell has found me even if **I** don't know where I am." He laughed as she did when they started making there way to an empty spot.

"Right there." Gabriella pointed to a big empty spot surrounded by trees. They made their way to the grassy spot and set down the stuff.

"Ok so we have a tent, some food, and wood." He said pulling them out in that order.

"You have wood in there?" Gabriella teased taking out the instructions for the tent.

"Hey you never know if you won't be able to find any." He defended himself as he began setting up the tent. As soon as it was done they had already argued several times about which way the poles went and which way the rain cover snapped on.

"Man it's already getting dark." Troy sighed taking out a lighter as he set the wood down and sparks began flying up. He blew on it nonstop until Gabriella had an idea.

"Hey Troy do you have any hotsauce?" Gabriella asked with a weird smile.

"Hotsauce...yeah I think so. Why?" He asked looking at her suspicious smile.

"Just give it to me." She pushed him and he grabbed it from the bag and handed it to her.

"Stand back." She advised him before pouring the hotsauce in the small fire which made it flame up high

"Damn! I never knew it could do that!" He exclaimed setting down a blanket and pulling out some sodas.

"You'd be surprised what you'd learn in a hispanic family." She laughed before looking at the blanket, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" He asked as she shook her head no," Right! I knew if I got stuck with someone like you they would say that, which is why I have this." He smiled pulling out another blanket. She then smiled and sat down.

Troy looked at her pulling out a small piece of paper and a marker then checked off something.

"What is that?"

"Oh this? It's just a list of things I want to do."

"How do you stay so organized?"

"It's really easy if you know how to walk away from a book or computer when something needs to be done... or in your case walking away from a party or your girlfriend." She said looking up at the few starts that had dotted the sky.

"One of these days I'm going to make a big telescope so I can see the planets."

"You can do that?" He asked taking a sip from his soda.

"Yeah...it takes a lot of work though. But it's one of the things I want to do." She smiled still looking at the stars.

"Can I see it?" He asked not trying to invade her privacy but it's one of those things you just can't help but wanting to know.

"Sure. As long as you don't laugh." She smiled taking it out of her pocket and handing the small paper to him.

"Go camping with a boy my age, kiss in the rain in my favorite outdoor place, build telescope to see planets, stand in two states at once, have a boyfriend that actually cares for me...so your last boyfriend wasn't that great?" He asked handing the list back to her.

"Lets just say he couldn't keep his hands to himself. The only reason he went out with me is because he wanted sex." She replied taking the list and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Oh..." He replied weakly, the person she just talked about kinda sounded like him with Sharpay...I mean he wasn't really attracted to her...maybe that's all he wanted too...

"So you wanna practice our lines?"

"Hey you did promise you'd help." He smiled as she took out the script.

"Lets start with the song." She suggested flipping through the pages. (I'm using a song from hairspray but just one small part from it if you don't mind. If you want to wait until you watch the movie just skip past the italics part. I also changed the words a bit and gave her another girls part.)

Scooting closer to her he began to sing. (I'm using the names from their play)

_**Link **  
Once I was a selfish fool who never understood  
Never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!  
Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Gabby I'm in love with you no matter what you say  
Cause..._

_**B****oth**  
Without love _

**_Gabriella_**  
_Life is like the seasons with no summer _

_**Both**  
Without love _

_**Link**  
Life is rock and roll without a drummer_

_**Both**  
Darling I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love _

_**Link**  
Gabby, never set me free_

_**Both**  
No I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free  
No, no, no!!_

_**Gabriella**  
In my ivory tower life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted white chocolate  
And I'm never goin back_

_**Both**  
'Cause without love _

_**Link**  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_**Both**  
Without love _

_**Gabriella**  
Life is a Doris Day at the Apollo_

_**Both**  
Darling I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be_

_**Gabriella**  
Without Love_

_**Link**  
So darling, never set me free, no_

_**Both**  
I'm yours forever, Never set me free No, No, No..._

They stopped singing and became silent for a moment.

"I didn't know you can sing." Gabriella laughed scooting away from him.

"Yeah well it's just one of the many hidden talents of Troy Bolton." He announced holding his hands out in a pose.

"I'm hungry...what do you have in there?" She asked pointing to his big backpack.

"Lets see...I have some paper plates, graham crackers, marshmallows, and oh look chocolate." He smiled pulling them out.

"Let me guess smores." She smiled as he got a child like look on his face.

"Gabriella Montez come on down! You have just answered our million dollar question of the day!" He laughed pretending his hand was a microphone.

"Just give me the bag." She laughed taking the marshmallows out of his hands.

"Hey toss me one." Troy said putting a graham cracker and chocolate on a paper plate and putting it next to her.

"Only if you can catch it... In your mouth."

"Bring it!"

"Can the basketball superstar make the catch? There's five seconds left on the clock as Montez makes the throw!" She laughed throwing it as he caught it in his mouth.

"One of the other many hidden talents, my friend." He laughed after swallowing it.

"Now Montez needs to find a way to steal the ball." He laughed taking a marshmallow and running off. She giggled and ran after him. They ran around the fire several times laughing harder than ever before he pinned her to a tree. He put the marshmallow in her mouth and she happily chewed it. Leaning in yet again for the kiss she had been longing for before thunder rang out through the sky and rain began pouring down in heavy sheets.

"Damnit!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So when are they actually going to kiss? will someone find them? Please review if you liked it!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:  
**

"I guess we should go in the tent now." She tried shouting over the thunder.

"Yeah I'll get the food you just get the blankets." Troy shouted as they ran to get the stuff then dove into the tent.

"Hurry zip it up!" Gabriella cried when lightning striked nearby.

"I'm trying. Get in front and when I say three push up." He ordered, as the rain flooded into the tent.

"one..."

"Three!" She shouted not wanting to waste time. Pulling up they both tumbled backwards and it zipped up.

"Whatever happened to two?" Troy gasped sitting up and pulling out two more blankets , since the others had been drenched.

" I wasn't going to wait that long. Give me some food, please."

"You know you don't have to say please." He replied handing her a blanket and food.

" It's the polite thing to do... So you must really have a thing for me." She laughed taking a bite of her graham cracker.

"Are you serious?! You have to be kidding me!" He exclaimed tearing a peice of chocolate in half.

"How many times have you felt the need to kiss me in this past week then?" She asked with a smile creeping upon her face.

" But I didn't did I? Inplus that was you trying to kiss me, I wasn't trying to kiss you." He laughed trying to prove a false point.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it is so." He grinned mimicking the perky voice she had. She scooted closer to him and smiled.

"So your telling me if I were to sit on your lap, like so, and wrap my arms around your neck like this you wouldn't feel the need to kiss me?"

"...uh probably not." He grinned before leaning in. Much to his suprise his lips were met by two of her fingers pushing him back.

"That's four." She giggled backing away.

" Oh ok, fair enough, but your telling me that if I were to take off my shirt like this, then set you in my lap-" He began but was cut off by her lips almost touching his.

"No wait!" He exclaimed backing away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have." She tried apologizing before he kissed her cheek. it was only her cheek but she liked how sweet he was being. Maybe it didn't seem like that, but surprisingly she probably would have regretted kissing him.

"Goodnight Gabriella." He said before laying down and pulling the soft warm blanket over his body

"Goodnight Troy."

"I love you." He said in a child like voice.

"Go to sleep." She laughed before turnng to face the opposite direction and closing her eyes.

Looking over at Gabriella Troy started to move his arms in a dancing motion but made his arms so close together he thought she wouldn't notice.

"Stop dancing."

"Sorry."

Sighing he looked up and began closing his eyes only to wake four hours later to an earbreaking thunder that rang throughout the gray skys.

"No!" Gabriella shouted jumping up.

"Gabriella."

"No stop! Please!" she cried hitting him softly and repeatedly in the chest until he grabbed her by the wrists.

"He's back." she whispered the tears running down her soft light cheeks.

"Hey hey it's ok. He's not coming back." He assured her while stroking her long black hair. She layed on him and he tried to stay awake as long as he could but as you probably know he fell asleep pretty fast

Troy woke up to the suns hot rays warming the tent. Standing up he stretched and realized a certain girl wasn't there anymore.

Yawing he exited the tent to find her to be nowhere in site.

"Rar!" She shouted jumping up on his back.

"Hey." he yawned as she jumped off.

"Goodmorning." She smiled handing him his shirt.

"Oh thanks." he smiled gently pulling it over his head.

"...Troy! I think there's some people out there looking for us out there! I could have sworn I heard your name being called." They both looked at eachother and started running.

"HELP!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs running towards the voices.

"Mom Dad!" Troy cried excitedly running to his parents and hugging them.

"Mom!" Gabriella did the same and ran into her mothers arms.

"Oh mijah (Mee-Ha is how you pronouce it. It's spanish!!) I thought I lost you.

"Mom he came back." She began crying into her mothers arms.

"I know I took care of it. Don't worry he won't be coming back. Not for a long time." She whispered as Troy tapped on her shoulder.

"We should go now." Troy smiled shaking her moms hand. Her mom looked uneasily at him and decided not to be rude.

"What about the stuff?"

"Just leave it. I'll re-supply the things."

"Ok so Troy just follow our car and you'll get home quickly." Jack explained as they all made their way to the cars. their trip was completely silent except for the occasional cough.

" Ok so I guess I'll see you around."

"If your lucky!" She laughed slamming the door before opening it again. "Oh and thanks, I don't know what I would have done without you." She smiled waving and walking up to her door with her mom.

"How could you go with Troy Bolton?" Her mother asked as soon as they closed the door behind them. She sounded disgusted at the very mention of his name.

"Mom he's not a bad guy!" Gabriella exclaimed plopping down on the couch, it was nice to actually sit on something comfortable for awhile.

" You know what he's tried with girls before?! It's despicable!"

" Mom he's a great guy! He has an amazing voice and I hope your happy to know I didn't do anything with him!"

"I knew it! That 's exactly why I don't...what?"

"I didn't do anything with him. I tried kissing him but then he didn't except and kissed me on the cheek."

"Honey I just-"

"Mom you need to give him more credit than that!" She exclaimed standing out of her seat. "I'll be in my room." She sighed running up the stairs, sprinting across the hallway then slamming her door.

It was still early in the day so she had no idea what to do...she could go to school. She had only missed...well most of her classes...some how she never missed Mrs.Trescott's class. Standing up deciding to go to school she took a quick shower then changed.

"Mom I'm going to school." Gabriella shouted grabbing her keys and walking out the door. Gabriella's car wasn't anything fancy but It's what she had to get around and that wasn't going to change. Pulling into the parking lot she saw Troy's car and parked next to it. Walking into the school she ran to the Math room and quietly walked in. Apparently Troy had walked in seconds before because the teacher was asking him why he was late. He told her what happened and she didn't believe it for one second. Lucky for Gabriella she was standing by Troy's desk so she managed to get to her seat without the teacher noticing. Class ended quickly but she noticed Troy stayed awhile longer with Chad. Shrugging she just walked out the door to get her notes...wait no drama today. Damnit! That's the only thing she looked forward to during the day.

"Man where have you been?" Chad asked while they made their way to his locker with the rest of his friends.

"Nowhere man. My dad let me sleep in because I had to go to his job interviews. He's going to get another part time job." Troy hated lying to them, but they were easliy fooled so it wasn't that hard.

"Hey guys I'll see you later I have to go practice for the play." Troy said as they made their way to their lockers with most of the team.

Chad pulled him back with a questioning look. "What's with you man? It's like you don't have time for your real friends anymore."

Troy frowned upon this before Gabriella passed by, "Oh hey Troy so I'll see you after school." She smiled looking up at him.

"In your dreams." He sneered as the rest of the team laughed and he made his way towards drama while the rest of the team made their way to free period.

"Wait no drama today." He laughed and made his way to Gabriella's locker. ' I suppose I owe her an apology.' he thought before stopping in front of hers.

"Listen Gabriella, I'm really sorry. it's just my friends don't know that...well yeah. So I was hoping-"

"We could be like secret friends." She smiled taking some books out of her locker.

"Exactly it's like your reading my mind." he cried excitedly. He didn't think she would take it that well.

"Great! Well then maybe you could read mine." Her smile quickly faded to a frown and she slammed her locker shut, leaving him there.

"Gabriella?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review if you liked it!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was another short chapter but I guess I'm kinda slacking off. i promise the next one will be long!!**

**Peace **3

Walking away Troy then got ready to leave for home. What could be her problem? It's not like he meant anything by it...it's just...complicated with him and his friends.

Once home he threw down his backpack and sprinted up the stairs to his room. Sighing he fell back onto his bed with his hands on his head.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Mom can you please just go away." He groaned before standing up and putting his back to the door.

"Ok...just tell me if you need to talk about something." She replied before walking back downstairs. Sliding down the door he burried his face in his hands. 'Why did he feel bad? It's not like she really hurt him...he's the one who hurt her..' Smiling he soon had an idea, grabbing his jacket off his bedroom floor he headed out the front door.

XxXxXxX

It's not like she wanted to say that to him. But he needed to know that if he wanted to be her friend he had to actually hang out with her...in public. Dwelling on her thoughts she did as Troy had done and plopped down on her bed. Looking at her phone as it lit up she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella before you say anything I just want you to know I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Troy this isn't one of those times I can just forgive and forget. What you said earlier was you being afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Exactly. You're afraid that your friends won't like you if you hang out with me or actually enjoy singing, or anything that you've never done for that matter."

"...Your right. I am afraid, my friends and the school just don't mix with other people and they don't try new things."

"That's no excuse."

"Maybe your just scared."

"Of what?!" She sounded shocked at his last remark.

"That someone might actually want to be with you." He argued looking up at her bedroom door.

"And why would that scare me?" She fought back a little offended by that last comment.

"...Because you want to be with me too." He replied knocking on the french doors outside her bedroom.

Laying down her phone she headed to the door and stared at him before opening the door with a sigh.

"Once I was a selfish fool who never understood, never looked inside myself though on the outside I looked good. Then we met and you made me the man I am today. Gabby I'm in love with you no matter what you say." He sang to her before she finally smiled and slowly pulled him into a hug.

"Lets go somewhere." Troy proposed before stepping into her room.

"Troy, all I want to here from you is a sincere apology. Look me in the eyes and tell me that your sorry." Gabriella pleaded before he took her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, I am really sorry and I hope you will accept this apology."

"I accept." She smiled before he kissed her hand then slowly put it back by her side.

"So Troy Bolton, even though I think I'm forgiving you way to fast, what do you propose we do?" She asked stepping out on her porch and letting the wind brush past her face. Her hair flowed back loosley as she continue to feel th wind in her face.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly he then said, "Wherever you want."

Pondering it for a moment she decided on Las Centera (Town center). Going down the same way he got up (Which nobody really knows). Driving to town center he parked in front and they got out. First thing they did was get some coffee of course with the weather and all.

"So what's your deal? You don't care care about what people think of you?" Troy asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"No. I mean why go around feeling insecure because someone like Sharay, who insults people on a regular basis, made a nasty comment.

"Yeah she does do that a lot doesn't she?" Troy smiled clutching his coffee.

"Troy, I feel like I can trust you. So I need to tell you something that nobody outside my family knows, and I'm going to trust you not to tell anyone." Gabriella suddenly became serious and stopped to face him.

"You can trust me." He smiled putting his free hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure." She frowned looking at the ground below her.

"Gabriella, I would never do anything to hurt you more than I already have." He smiled but this was no joking matter to her. His smile soon faded when she continued to look down.

"Ok, you have to promise not to take pity on me after I tell you this."

"Gabriella, what is it?"

"I have Leukemia."

**Like it? Review?!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing this story? Hell nah!**

**A/N: Very short chapter but I figured I owed it to you seen as I haven't updated in awhile...**

* * *

"What... but you-" He began, obviously he had no idea what to ay.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I wasn't sure because you just kept pissing me off and braking my heart... So now you know." She frowned sitting at the nearby bench.

Chasing after her he then sat next to Gabriella. "Why haven't you ever told anyone?" He asked setting his coffee on the ground below them.

"Please, the last thing I need is people's pitty, when I get enough of it at home." She sniffled wiping he nose with her sleeve.

"When did you find out?" He asked with a genuinly concerned tone. She didn't think he'd actually care that much but turns out he did.

"When I was seven, the doctors didn't think I'd make it this far and wanted to kep me in the hospital until I passed away."

"That's horrible...is that why you have that list?"

"Yeah, most people with cancer have one. That's why I always believe to live life to the fullest." She sighed scrunching her knees up against her cold body.

"You wanna go out tomorrow, like on an actual date or something?" Troy asked putting his hand on her knee.

"What you mean like behind a dumpster where nobody will see us?" She sniffled a bit

"No...I mean like to a secluded restaurant." He smiled before looking at her face.

"Oh see that's why...you were joking?" She asked whacking him across the arm.

"Just dress in something nice and I'll pick you up aroud five tomorrow." He smiled removing his hand from her leg.

"Where are we going? Oh wait I know it's a suprise." She laughed standing up.

"Exactly." He smiled putting her hand in his.

Once at Gabriella's house he stepped out and walked to the door with her.

"Thanks, for everything." Gabriella smiled before he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Bolton." Mrs. Montez scowled with a fake smile. Stopping dead in his tracks he leaned up again.

"Montez." He smiled.

Sensing the tension between the two she spoke up, "I'll see you at school Troy." She waved before stepping in.

"Bye Gabriella. Have a nice day Mrs. Montez." He forced out the last part before running to his car.

"Mhhm." She closed the door and turned to face her daughter.

"Where have you been?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mom I was out with Troy. We just went to town center." Gabriella assured her before removing her coat.

"It doesn't matter that boy is just like the rest of those stupid jocks." Her mom insulted before starting up a fire.

"Mom he is NOT stupid."

"What you think he's ever going to ask you on a date?" Her mom asked, placing her hands by her hips.

"As a matter of fact he did. He's coming here to pick me up tomorrow."

"Troy Bolton is coming here?" She asked pointing to the floor below her.

"Yes he is. Maybe if you would just give him a chance you would like him." Gabriella shouted near tears now.

"Gabriella I don't know how long you're going to be here, your cancer is getting worse every year. Don't you want to make the most out of the time you have here?"

"Yes I do mom. But not only focusing on my education, I need to have fun every once in awhile." Gabriella argued back before running up the stairs.

Flopping down on her bed she silently cried until falling asleep.

_'ding'_

Mrs. Montez opened the door to find a blue eyed boy standing in the doorway with flowers.

"Mrs. Montez, could you give these to Gabriella for me?" He asked handing her the roses. Smiling she smelt them and opened the door wider.

"Come in." She said. Nervously he stepped in and looked around. "This is a really nice house you have." He complimented looking at how neat and orderly the house was.

"I understand you would like to take my daughter out tomorrow." She slightly frowned setting the flowers on the table.

"Uh yeah, Mrs.Montez she means a lot to me. I mean I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone, ever. She makes me want to be different. Better." He smiled. Gabriella's moms eyes met the floor for a few moments.

"Please just take care of her. She's all I have left and I would hate to lose her."

"I will."

"You know Bolton...Troy I may have underestimated you." she smiled leading him to the door.

"I know." He smirked before walking out.

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked still blindfolded. Sitting in his car she shuffled her feet nervously.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" she could tell he was smirking his ass of right now.

Stopping the car he got out and opened the door for her. "Ok now watch your step." He warned before helping her out of the car.

Leading her to the middle of the road he pulled of the blindfold. "Where are we?" She giggled looking around at all the trees surrounding them.

"Put one foot here and one foot there." he ordered ignoring her last question.

"Ok what now?" She laughed looking at his wide grin.

"You are straddling the state line. Gabriella Montez you are now in two places at once." He smiled as her face lit up. Jumping towards him she attacked him with a bear hug.

Holding eachother in their arms they stared at one another for awhile. "Now would be a good time to kiss me." She said as he leaned forward. Wrapping his arms around her waist they remained in that position for quite awhile before feeling a drop of rain. Soon enough rain started pouring down and he leaned in to kiss her one more time.

"We should get back in the car now." Gabriella laughed pulling away from his grip.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked her, she looked sort of pale and wasn't walking straight.

"Yeah I feel just fi-" She began before collapsing to the ground.

"Gabriella!" He cried pulling her close to him. "Gabriella, please. Please not here! Please wake up!" He cried tears streaming down his face like a flooded river.

"Please Gabriella. Don't do this..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Like it? Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing this story? Hell nah!**

**A/N: I was pretty happy with this chapter so I hope you are too!!  
**

* * *

Picking her up he opened the car door and placed her on the seat. Running to the other side of the car he dug through his pockets for his cellphone, nothing. He was so excited about helping her with the list he had forgotten to bring it. Frantically loking at Gabriella and then back at the window he could barely see the road. rain had already began pouring in huge sheets. Looking in the tool box on the side of him he found a flashlight, pack of gum, compass, his dad's old baseball cap, and a long piece of string. 

Taking the hat and string he tied the flashlight securley to the hat before switching it on. Taking the compass in his hand he got out of the car he ran to Gabriella's side then picked up the pale light girl. There was supposed to be a hospital nearby, a lot of hospitals were located near the state line.

Holding the compass inches from his face while sturggling to hold the fragile girl, he headed north. Cars sped by them light a flash of light, almost as if it was more lightning. Thunder roared from the dark stormy sky as Troy had been pushing several miles already. His flashlight had gone out already but it had lasted long enough, they were now entering the city so lights filled the sky, some followed by crackling thunder.

"Hold on Gabriella. We're almost there." Troy said weakly as he struggled to keep her in his arms. Water streamed down his face a lot of them being tears but some the rain.

Carrying her into the hospital he imediantly grabbed everybody's attention. The receptionist came running over and took one look at the pale girl and shivering boy then called in a doctor.

"Please help her." he pleaded weakly as several doctors came running in and put her on a stretcher. They all began ordering random things that of course Troy couldn't understand. The room was silent as the people who filled the lobby watched their every move. Soon enough the doctors had her out of the romm and on the third floor.

_2 hours later..._

Troy awoke in a hospital room with his mom, dad, and Chad sleeping near him. His mom's head rested on the bed and hs dad was in a chair at the left corner of the room. Slowly turning he could see the small light of dawn shining through the windows.

"Mom." he whispered shaking her lightly. "Mom."

Slwoly but surely she awoke sleepily rubbing her eyes before seeing his blue eyes wide open and staring at her. "Troy!" she cried embracing him in a tight hug. Upon hearing her cry his dad awoke too and smiled.

"Hey finally your awake." Chad smiled, he too walking towards the bed.

"Why am I here?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and rolling it a bit.

"Your friend Gabriella had a little problem. Her-" Mr.s Bolton began before seeing Chad, who had yet to find out about her luekimia. She thought again, choosing her words carefully before continuing to a now wide eyed Troy." her conition acted up and she passed out. If it weren't for you she probably wouldn't have made it." his mom smiled feeling her heart.

"Very proud of you son. You know you carried her five miles non-stop." Jack smiled too getting on his kness to be at Troy's eye-level before Troy shot up.

"But why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You strained a couple of muscles so they needed to take some x-rays. Nothing serious, but they decided it might be best for you to stay over night." Chad informed him sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Where's Gabby?" he asked throwing the covers off his body. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt seen as his clothes were still very damp by the time they decided to let him sleep.

" She's across the hall. You can go see her." his mom offered stroking his hair gently. Troy imediantly got up and was across the hall looking in the window. Gabriella's mom was leaning by Gabriella's bed like his mom had been positioned earlier before. Quietly walking in he closed the door gently behind him. Walking over to her he put his hand on her back making her jump and turn around.

"Troy." she smiled her face still wet from the crying she had done. The only sound in the room was the steady beat of the thingy.( Obviously I have no idea what it's called) _Beep...Beep...Beep..._ Hugging him she then looked back at Gabriella who began shuffling in the bed and finally opening her eyes.

"Troy." she groaned sleepily. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you so much." she smiled as big as she could which wasn't very big seen as she had just waken up.

"How you feeling?" her mom asked rushing over to her other side.

"Not very good." she frowned rubbing her eyes and attempting to sit up.

"No no no. Lay down, you need the rest." he smiled warmly stroking her long brown hair.

"I'd hate to ruin the moment, but we need to see Gabriella alone." one of the doctors said as threee came into the room.

"Of course." her mom smiled hugging her one more time before her and Troy were ushered out the door.

"I can't thank you enough." Mrs.Montez smiled once out the door. "It's hard to believe that just the other day whenever she mentioned you I would get angry. Then here you go saving her from possible death." she slightly laughed walking to the room across the hallway.

"Hey is she ok?" Luccille asked walking to her son.

"Yeah she's gonna be fine." he smiled walking back over to his bed.

"Oh hi I'm Troy's mom." Luccille smiled shaking Gabriella's mom's hand. Leading her to the bed she introduced the rest of them. "This is my husband Jack and Troy's friend Chad."

Gabriella's mom held back her anger for the sake of everyone else in the room. She had heard quite a few stories about Chad Danforth, this was the same guy who would shove her little girl into lockers as he passed by in the hallway. The same guy who constantly picked on her.

"It's so nice to meet you all." she lied forcing a smile upon her face. Hearing a lot of yelling across the hallway they all turned their heads as two more doctors frantically ran into the room. All at once all of them ran to the other room where all the comotion was heard.

"What's going on?!" her mom shrieked taking a few steps closer to the doctors that were crowded around her. None of them answered and continued helping her.

"She asked you a question!" Troy boomed making two doctors come to a stop.

"She stopped responding to the treatments." one of them said frantically trying to help the other doctors.

Mrs. Montez began to cry and Luccille puled her into a friendly hg, trying to comfort her. "Wait so what does that mean?" Chad asked actually sounding concerned for her.

"It means that we have a high chance of losing her." another doctor answered changing adjusting one of the machines near the bed.

Another cry was heard from Gabriella's mom. Troy stood silent as his dad reached for his shoulder, shrugging his hnad off he stepped closer.

_'Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep'_

"Do something!" Jack barked as he ran over to his crying wife and Mrs. Montez.

"We trying everything we can sir, please be patient!" the same doctor ordered pumping energy into her body.

Everybody's frantic yelling came to a stop when her heart rate became faster and faster.

_'BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Like it? Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing this story? Hell nah!**

**A/N: I was pretty happy with this chapter so I hope you are too!!  
**

* * *

"Shit!" Jack boomed banging his fist on the wall. Chad found himself dumbfounded and Gabriella's mom let out a long depressing cry into his mothers arms. All the while Troy stood there...motionless as doctors yelled at one another pumping electricity into her system. To Troy the world had stopped everything was quiet and gray, never did he think he could fall for a girl like her but after all they had been through he couldn't resist the urge for more. 

"We're getting a pulse...we got it!" a doctor shouted as her heart rate started up again. Tears of joy ran down everybody's cheeks but Troy's. Several doctors hugged Mrs. Montez and then looked to Troy. They all nodded and all left the room the last doctor closing the door behind him.

Troy looked to her still motionless. Her stomach moved up and down at a steady beat. Was this all worth it? One day could be the best day of his life and then everything could turn to crap with just a minor incident...was all this heart ache and sick feeling he had felt worth continuing what he thought they had?

"Troy..." Gabriella mumbled and turned on her side.

"Hey." he said softly. Walking over to her he looked down at the almost wide awake girl. "You know I've been through enough already just spending two months with you. The pain never goes away. When I see you at school is it the last time I'm going to see you. Next time I hug you is it the last time I'll fell your warm embrace?" walking over to her he pulled up a chair.

"I don't know Troy, you might be right." weakly looking up at him she smiled letting out a soft giggle.

"Why are you smiling?! This is no joke, I could walk away right now and never see you again!"

"Troy calm down. The last thing I need to do is feel sorry for myself! I found out I had cancer when I was seven, ever since then I moped around like life was useless and I had no reason to live." she sat up and looked him in the eye tears forming in her light brown eyes. "But then I met you, and I thought you know what for once in my life I feel good. It felt good to be around you Troy I felt like I was on top of the world because you made me feel like I had a reason to live." tears slowly rolled down her soft cheeks now and Troy stayed tearless.

"Gabriella I'm glad I made you feel this way. But this isn't going to work if in two hours you could possibly leave this world forever!"

"The lets make the most of what we have!"

"I can't!" Troy slammed his fist down on the desk beside them. It rumbled almost knocking over a lamp. "I don't have anymore room for sorrow in my heart...I'm sorry but I just can't." his voice choked up and tears flew uncontrollably from his eyes. Standing up he left her alone and slammed the door.

"Troy honey what's wrong?" his mom rushed to his side and put her arms around his shoulder. "Take me home." he whispered.

"Please just take me home." he said a little louder as Jack shuffled in his pockets for his keys.

"Bye Chad." Troy's mom waved to Chad as thy dropped him off at his house. The ride to their house was silent and the pale sky and rain softly hitting the windows didn't make it any better.

Troy slammed the car door and opened the door to his house. Running up the steps he slammed his door like all the rage bottled up inside just needed to explode. But he wouldn't let that happen, not even if he had to keep it all inside for the next couple of days.

XxXxXxXx

"Troy! Troy! Ah finally nice of you to join us." Mrs. Trescott smiled at a sleepy Troy who had his head rested on his desk. He couldn't let himself fall asleep, he worried to much. Gabriella had been released from the hospital but he didn't see her around school. Several people were talking about how pale she looked and how her usual warm smile had faded away.

The bell rang and Troy grabbed his books and darted out of the room. Walking down the hallways he could feel all eyes on him, but this time it felt different the the normal 'oh my god Troy Bolton just walked past me' looks. Ignoring th whispers that followed the daggering eyes he put his books in his locker and headed for Drama. Ignoring his friends he took short cuts and secluded hallways to help the whole stare situation. Once he reached Drama Sharpay was on stage and smiled.

"Troy!"

Frowning he turned it into a smile that would seem real. Walking on stage she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Guess what Troy?! You and I are going to be in the play together!" she squealed happily and clapped her hands. Pulling away he looked to Mrs. Darbus confused. "But what about-"

"Ms. Montez decided to sit this one out. in other words she turned in her part and is taking a break for awhile." Without thinking Troy darted off the stage and ran for the doors.

"Troy?!" Sharpay followed him running as fast as her heels would let her. Finally catching up to him she turned him around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm quiting."

"You can't quit. Your going to ruin MY show!" she yelled furiously. Troy raged with anger suddenly had the extra push that made him explode.

"Shut the hell up Sharpay. All you've done since we've gone out is bitch and complain. You go on and on about yourself your so conceited and ignorant you can't see what's right in front of you! You walk these halls like you know everything about everyone, but your wrong,. Do you even think before you open your fucking mouth? No you don't it's probably to much for your pea sized brain to take in at one time! You think you're the most popular girl in school but really every girl would love to put you in your prada bags straight into a coma. You don't think about anyone else because your to busy checking your face in the mirror. Maybe you wouldn't look so bad if you got a nose job. You need to take a step away from the mirror long enough to realize that it's not all about you! You think your problems like running out of make-up is the end of the world when you have no idea what people go through everyday, like Gabriella you know the girl you always push around like a piece of shit. She has cancer, she was in the hospital the other day because she damn near almost lost her life which is way more valuable then yours. You are probably worth no more than a penny." Troy barked as Sharpay's jaw hit the floor.

She had no idea where all this anger was coming from and was very insulted. Turning around Troy felt good about himself...but one thing he wasn't sure about was if he was ready to face Gabriella again...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Like it? Review!!**


End file.
